


Вино

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Быть королем - в общем-то, весело. Но быть любовником короля еще веселее.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Cailan Theirin





	Вино

— Ты долго будешь разбираться с этой дрянью? В постели холодно и одиноко.

— Извини, но я все еще король.

— Кайлан. Посмотри на меня.

— О, не делай такие глаза. Я сейчас приду. Дай мне пару минут.

— За эти пару минут я успею удовлетворить себя и спокойно уснуть. Это скучно, но, по крайней мере, приятнее, чем лежать тут одному.

— Ты мог бы пока раздеться.

— Тут холодно, Кайлан. Если тебе не жалко мою задницу, то мне жалко.

— О, не волнуйся, я люблю твою задницу гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Мм, я не вижу доказательств. Кайлан!

— Что?

— Отложи эти чертовы бумаги.

— Не могу, Зевран. Правда не могу. Подожди немного.

— Как скажешь, мой король.

— О, Зевран.

— Да, мой король?

— Прекрати.

— Как скажете, мой король.

— Пять минут. Дай мне пять минут, Создатель.

— Мм, все что пожелаете, мой король.

— Прекрати издавать такие звуки, я не могу сосредоточиться.

— Какие? Эти? М-м.

— Зев.

— Мм?

— Ох, Создатель.

— Можно просто «Зевран». Просто отложи эту мерзость и иди сюда. Иначе я начну без тебя.

— Мне осталось совсем немного. Если хочешь сделать мне приятно, принеси мне еще немного вина, пожалуйста.

— Хм, знаешь…

— Зев, что ты?..

— Я и без вина могу сделать тебе приятно.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Мм, ох, мой король настолько нетерпелив?

— После того, как ты стонал там, мне кажется, и мертвый бы поднялся.

— Боюсь спросить, ты про мертвого целиком или лишь про отдельную его часть?

— Зев.

— Хорошо, хорошо, молчу. Ох, наконец-то ты отложил эту отвратительную кипу бума-аг. Мм, обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.

— Вот так?

— Создатель, Кайлан.

— Почему это кресло такое узкое?

— Потому что его делал кто-то, у кого никогда не было качественного секса.

— У тебя завязки на рубашке запутались, подожди.

— Просто дай я сниму ее через го… Постой, что это был за звук?

— Кажется, кресло.

— Надеюсь, оно не… Ох Создатель, Кайлан. Обязательно было на нем покачаться?

— Качаться? Разве я это сделал? Качаются обычно вот так.

— Я почти готов удушить тебя. Иди сюда.

— А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Знаешь, мне уже как-то плевать.

— Черт, Зев…

— Что опять? Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, клянусь, я завяжу тебе рот, а завтра весь замок будет знать о том, что я трахал их коро… Черт!

— Панталоны Андрасте, ты как?

— Признаю, идея покачаться на этом кресле была очень плохой.

— Зато теперь мы можем покачаться на полу.

— Ммм, мне нравится твой ход мыслей. Но давай все же переберемся на кровать. Только я сверху. Лежать спиной на холодных простынях — то еще удовольствие.

— Манипулятор.

— Трудоголик.

— Люблю тебя.

— Скажешь это еще раз, только уже после, договорились?

— Для тебя — все, что угодно.


End file.
